disneyprincessfandomcom-20200223-history
Enchanted
Enchanted is a Disney Movie starring Amy Adams. Summary After being tricked by a throne-loving Queen Narissa, soon-to-be Princess Giselle falls into another world, far from her Andalasia- New York. Seeking refuge with a lawyer and his daughter, Giselle waits for her prince to come. However, she, Prince Edward and Pip the chipmunk get a taste of reality, while Robert the lawyer and his daughter Morgan get a taste of the land of dreams. Plot Giselle lives in the blissful and traditionally-animated fairy tale world of Andalasia, where animals are talkative companions and musical interludes punctuate nearly every interaction, characters breaking into song and "happily ever after" a foregone conclusion. Prince Edward, her designated true love which he hears her voice in the forest, saves her from a troll and they plan to get married the next day. However, Queen Narissa, Edward's evil stepmother, schemes to protect her throne, which she will lose her claim to the throne once Prince Edward is married. The next day, when Giselle arrives at the palace, Narissa disguises herself as an old hag. She then throws Giselle down a well and into a magic portal that transports her to a world "where there are no happily ever afters" - Earth. Giselle emerges through a manhole in Times Square in modern day, live-action New York City, and after a turn of events, she meets Robert Philip, a hardened, yet friendly divorce lawyer who is at first reluctant to help her find her way home. At his daughter Morgan's insistence, Robert lets Giselle stay at their apartment despite believing that she is crazy and worrying about the safety of his daughter. Following the ways of her fairy-tale world, Giselle recruits urban animals in the city – pigeons, cockroaches and rats – to help her clean his apartment while she fashions a dress out of his curtains. Robert reaches the end of his patience when Giselle causes an argument between him and Robert's fiancée, a fashion designer named Nancy, who misunderstands the situation and runs off after arguing with Robert. At Robert's law firm, his secretary tries to find Giselle transportation home, but cannot locate Andalasia. Deciding he must part with Giselle in Central Park, Robert offers her some money. However, Giselle almost immediately gives it to an old woman who happened to have encountered Prince Edward slaying a city bus that morning, while searching for his lost bride. Deciding that Giselle needs his protection, Robert rejoins her. While walking through the park, Giselle questions Robert on how he displays his affection for Nancy and spontaneously starts the musical production number of "That's How You Know" with many performers in the park joining her. Giselle eventually helps Robert reconcile with Nancy by sending flowers to her, along with tickets to the King's and Queen's Ball. Meanwhile Narissa's henchman Nathaniel follows Edward and a talking chipmunk named Pip, who have journeyed to New York to rescue Giselle. Nathaniel makes his first attempt to kill Giselle by giving her a poisoned caramel apple, but is foiled when she inadvertently flings it onto the helmet of a passing bicyclist. Nathaniel and the prince then spend a night at a cheap motel, where Nathaniel questions his adoring but servile relationship with Narissa after watching a soap opera. Finding Giselle and Robert at an Italian restaurant, Nathaniel serves her a poisoned apple martini. Although Pip is unable to speak coherently in the real world, and has trouble alerting the Prince to Nathaniel's intentions, he foils Nathaniel's plot. Infuriated by these failures, Narissa goes to New York City to kill Giselle. As Giselle and Robert spend more time together, Giselle discovers that the real world is much more complicated than she realized, while Robert is affected by her optimism and idealism. After a brief argument with Robert, Giselle realizes her own emotional growth and her growing feelings toward him. Edward continues to look for Giselle and eventually finding her at Robert's apartment. While Edward is eager to take Giselle home and marry, she insists that they first go on a date, which she has learned is customary in the real world. They end their date and attend at the King's and Queen's Costume Ball. After Nancy and Edward pair off to dance, Giselle dances with Robert. During their dance, Giselle realizes that Robert is her true love as he, very softly, sings the lyrics of the song to her. Edward and Nancy seem to realize the attraction between Giselle and Robert and also discover a mutual attraction. Unbeknownst to them, Narissa has traveled to New York from Andalasia. Using her old hag's disguise, Narissa successfully poisons Giselle, but is stopped by Edward before she can escape with Giselle's unconscious body form. Nathaniel exposes Narissa's plot, admits his deeds and reveals that one must kiss Giselle by midnight to break the poison apple's spell, or Giselle will die. After Edward's kiss fails to wake Giselle up, Robert kisses her which revives with a true love's kiss. Giselle review and admits that she knew Robert was her true love. Narissa uses the distracting moment to break free. Deciding to write her own ending to the story, she transforms into a dragon. When Robert protects Giselle, Narissa takes Robert hostage, luring Giselle out the window and up to the top of the Woolworth Building to kill her. However, with Pip's involvement, Narissa falls to her death, exploding into magic dust at street level. Giselle catches Robert, and they manage to keep from sliding off the roof, ending in a romantic embrace. Edward finds Giselle's discarded shoe and places it on Nancy's foot (à la Cinderella). They happily leave for Andalasia to be married. Giselle uses her magical dress-making talents to run a successful New York boutique, assisted by both humans and animals. Both Nathaniel (in New York) and Pip (in Andalasia) become successful authors, writing self-help books based on their experiences. The last scene shows Giselle, Robert, and Morgan playing and living happily ever after together. Characters *Giselle (Amy Adams) *Prince Edward (James Marsden) *Robert Philip (Patrick Dempsey) *Nathaniel (Timothy Spall) *Nancy Tremaine (Idina Menzel) *Morgan Philip (Rachel Covey) *Queen Narissa (Susan Sarandon) *Pip (Jeff Bennett and Kevin Lima) Songs *True Love's Kiss *Happy Working Song *That's How You Know *So Close *Ever Ever After Transcript For a full transcript of Enchanted, click here. Allusions *The actor who plays Nathaniel also plays Peter Pettigrew in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. *Prince Edward wanted to marry Giselle and find her for her voice like Prince Eric and Prince Phillip. *Thumper and Flower from Bambi are seen with Giselle in the 2-D part. *Queen Narissa turns into a hag to trick Giselle like The Evil Queen does to Snow White. *Part of Your World is heard whilst Giselle is looking at the fish at Robert's Work. *When Giselle is scrubbing the floor in the bathroom, her relection is seen in bubbles like in Cinderella. *Jodi Benson guest stars as Sam, Robert's Secretary. Benson provided the speaking and singing voice of Ariel in The Little Mermaid and was the voice of several Barbie Dolls in Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3. *Poisoned Apples are used like The Evil Queen has. *When Nathaniel hands Giselle the poisoned apple, the caramel covering it makes the same skull pattern seen on the poisoned apple in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *As Nathaniel is watching the soap opera, Beauty and the Beast is heard in the background. *Paige O'Hara guest stars as a soap opera character. She provides the speaking and singing voices of Belle from Beauty and the Beast. *The news reporter that interviews Giselle has the last name Caselotti, a tribute to the voice of Snow White, Adriana Caselotti. *True Love's Kiss is needed like in Sleeping Beauty and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *Queen Narissa transforms into a dragon like Maleficent. *Giselle loses her shoe as she runs out of the ball to save Robert like Cinderella. *Judy Kuhn guest stars as a Pregnant Woman with Kids. Kuhn provided the speaking and singing voice of Pocahontas in Pocahontas and its sequel. *Julie Andrews plays the part of the Narrator. Andrews played Mary Poppins in the Mary Poppins and appeared in The Princess Diaries Series as Queen Clarisse Renaldi. Category:Films Category:Enchanted